


I Never Told You

by Nighten_Gale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, DearMarco, Fluff, I never told you, I really hate tagging, JeanKirschtien, JeanKirscthein, M/M, Song - Freeform, attackontitan, dead Marco, hahah, he died guys, im sorry, marcobodt, no smut guys, shingekinokyojin, somewhat fluff, sorry - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighten_Gale/pseuds/Nighten_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never got to tell you, Marco, and god fucking dammit I'm so sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ahem, well my first overall so I hope you do enjoy.  
> Basically it's a JeanMarco based upon a song.  
> "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat  
> I heard this song at McDonalds once and I immediately thought of Jean and Marco.  
> Oh, and I switched the song lyrics down JUST A BIT because it had to fix to match up with the one and only, Marco Bodt.

_I miss those brown eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

 

I remember, Marco. It was the night before, and I was so worried about going outside the walls again. I was shaking - trembling - and crying, the fear of dying consuming me. But even then, during that time, you held me close. You told me that I would get through this, that everything was going to be okay, I was strong, and brave, and nothing could ever stop me from returning back here. And I trusted them - those words. I trusted them because it was your voice, Marco, that sweet, loving voice I simply adored so much. It was the only voice that could ever calm me. It was just that soothing.

I glanced up at you, and you looked back with those beautiful hazel eyes along with a soft smile, filled with so much hope, and it made me feel like being with you was my only safe haven.

You, Marco, only you. 

We fell asleep, but as we did, I felt a warm pair of lips press against the top of my head. I couldn't do anything but smile, blush, and snuggle up against your chest. You held me even tighter as your response.

I was happy, safe, and loved.

 

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

 

When we woke up, you gave me another reassuring smile, your freckles moving as well as the corners of your lips. I couldn't have wished for anything greater than that perfect smile, right there and then. 

Once we were all up and ready to head outside the walls, I glanced towards you again, and what did you do?

Smile, and just like the last one, it was still the only perfect smile on Earth.

The gates opened, and we headed out. I was nervous and uneasy, but whenever I saw your dorky, but simply beautiful, smile again, I was brought to another dimension, and all the fearful thoughts disappeared at the speed of light. I killed every titan I saw out there, for you. I survived all of that, for you. Every single thing I did, was for you. Ever since then when you smiled at me, and told me that it was all okay, you became my reason. 

I wanted all of this to end as soon as possible, because I wanted to see that smile again, hear that reassuring voice again, just hear -and see - you. All of you.

But I didn't...

I couldn't...

"M-Marco...?" 

_But I never told you_

I never fucking told you, Marco. I never got the fucking chance to tell you. 

_What I should have said_

I should've told you that you would be safe too. I should have told you that you were strong, and brave enough to return back with me. And God....

I never told you that I loved you so fucking much. 

Then maybe... Just Maybe...

_No, I never told you_

You could've survived...

And I wouldn't be so alone...

_I just held it in_

...Would it be okay if I told you now..? Would I still be... Too late..?

 

 


End file.
